russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News Headlines
PTV News Headlines: Today's News, Tomorrow's Headlines is the late night English news program of People's Television Network, airing weeknights at 10:30 to 11:30 p.m. (PST), with replays from 5:30 to 6:30 a.m. (PST).Duterte pushes for law to make PTV-4 a public service broadcaster|first=Alexis|last=Romero|publisher= It is anchored by Anthony Pangilinan and Charms Espina. History As part of programming changes brought about by the relaunch of the new PTV on June 28, in line with the network's re-branding, the English edition of PTV News was rebranded as PTV News Headlines, following the launch of two more newscasts, Sentro Balita (1:00 pm) and Ulat Bayan (6:30 pm). PTV News holdovers Anthony Pangilinan and Charms Espina were the anchors of the newscast, with the resident meteorologist Edmund Rosales who served as the weather forecaster for PTV InfoWeather. The only golden age of television news for the English-speaking AB audience. On September 11, 2017, Daily Info Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines will be using the full stand-up delivery. These anchors are now standing with a large screen at their back. On October 16, 2017, the newscast was moved to a new timeslot airing from 10:00 to 11:00 pm. On November 15, 2017, the newscast reduced its airtime from 60 minutes to 30 minutes, airing from 10:00 to 10:30 pm. On July 16, 2018, as a part of their new era, PTV News Headlines along with Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV Newsbreak revamped its opening billboards, barely a few days after PTV's relaunch and moves to an earlier timeslot at 9:30 pm. At present, since 2018, Pangilinan began the subsequent episodes with his signature opening line, "(Anthony) Good evening i'm Anthony Pangilinan (Charms) and i'm Charms Espina, (Anthony) and this is News Headlines" and ended with his closing line, "(Anthony) And those our significant stories of the day, this has been News Headlines, (Charms) i'm Charms Espina (Anthony) and i'm Anthony Pangilinan, thank you and good night" to end the newscast. Anchors *Anthony Pangilinan *Charms Espina Substitute anchors *'Current' *Ice Martinez-Pajarillo (substitute anchor for Espina) *Diane Querrer (substitute anchor for Espina) *Juliet Caranguian (substitute anchor for Espina) *Naomi Tiburcio (substitute anchor for Espina) *Mela Lesmoras (substitute anchor for Espina) *Joee Guilas (substitute anchor for Pangilinan) *William Thio (substitute anchor for Pangilinan) *'Former' *Phoebe Javier (substitute anchor for Espina) *Ralph Obina (substitute anchor for Pangilinan) 'Segment anchors' *Edmund Rosales (PTV InfoWeather) Segments 'Current' * Top Stories - Tonight's headlines and a recap of the headlines of the day. * Malacañan - Report from Malacañang * Business News - Business, economy and financial news * PTV InfoWeather - Weather forecast (Edmund Rosales) * The Nation - World news * Foreign News - Foreign news overseas * PTV Sports - Sports news * Inside Entertainment - Entertainment news (Local & Hollywood) 'Former' * The Boardroom (every Friday) (2017-2018) Awards and nominations 'Platinum Stallion Media Awards' *2019 Platinum Stallion Media Awards (Most Trusted Male Broadcast Journalist) - Won (Anthony Pangilinan) See also * Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search * Gawad Laguna Inc. - Posts (News on 4) * Princess of the Star 02 - YouTube * Thoughts on PTV News’ shakeup * PCOO, PNA, PTV-4, PBS cited for media leadership * Andanar promises reliable government media * Let the show Beijing: PTV to air programs promoting Chinese history, culture * PTV upgrades system, launches new programs * PTV4 to the fore * Bagong Pilipinas * Daily Info * Sentro Balita * Ulat Bayan * PTV Newsbreak References Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network shows Category:PTV News Category:English-language television programs Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts